1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improvement in a drying and storage structure. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved drying and storage structure for food grains of the type wherein heated air is forced up through the grain to remove moisture from the grain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional grain drying and storage structures usually include vertical walls having an inclined or conical roof mounted thereon. The drying structures generally have a perforated false floor or other means for supporting the grain. Heated air is forced into a chamber located under the perforated floor and thence up through the perforated floor and through the grain to dry the grain. The moisture-laden air which has passed through the grain is generally discharged through a roof opening. The drying process results in condensation accumulating under the roof of the drying structure. This moisture may drip back down on to the drying grain, or it drains down the interior of the roof to the interior of the walls of the drying structure. Condensation also occurs on the inside of the walls of the storage structure, as the walls are at the temperature of the outside air, which is lower than the temperature of the drying air stream within the structure. Such dripping and wall condensation wet the grain by contact, causing non-uniform drying and curing and possibly sprouting or other spoilage. Drying time is also increased.
In the prior art, drying and storage structures have generally utilized an exhaust port at the apex of the roof to vent warm moisture-laden air. The problem of removal of moisture condensation on the interior of roof or walls is usually not addressed. One exception to this is U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,802, which shows an auxiliary roof structure suspended below the roof to catch moisture that drips from the lower portion of the roof, and to carry it to the outside of the drying structure. As far as is known, nothing in the prior art has addressed the problem of interior wall condensation.